


Time Moves Slowly

by anthony_is_a_frog



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gon and Killua are barely there they show up for a second, I have so many things I need to write out I'm overly ambitious, Implied Sexual Content, Kurapika once again hurting people who love him, M/M, Memories, Mental Health Issues, Pining, Rated MA for vaguely sexual stuff, ammi right, me too broski, pretty sure this counts as angst right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthony_is_a_frog/pseuds/anthony_is_a_frog
Summary: He didn’t even realize he had said it until he felt Kurapika pull away.“I love you.”He said it quietly, but not quiet enough.Kurapika reacted immediately, sitting up, pulling himself away with wide, shaken eyes.“No you don’t.”Hia voice cracked as he said it, and Leorio stared in broken confusion as Kurapika hurriedly stood up and collected his clothes.That was the last thing he said before he rushed out the door, Leaving Leorio alone, confused, and utterly torn.“No you don’t”---------------Leorio is trying to text Kurapika. But he isn't sure what to say. (Or, I write angst and vaguely sexual things and fail miserably)
Relationships: Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Time Moves Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> (this is a repost but I can't delete old works right now) 
> 
> Formatting might be a bit confusing but anything in italics is a flash back, and /////// is a change of scene within a flashback
> 
> Yes that is a mcafferty reference no I do not support them bc obvious reasons (but I do stream their music on pirated sites bc I must admit Bottom is a certified bop)
> 
> Here are some songs I listened to while writing this! Not relevant at all just felt like sharing (don't judge me my music taste is all over the place)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NKDWXJjcwgg
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V3nAGZ7dydo
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lv1K0H_4mfw
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JN3F4QXTCzY (this one is Killua singing departure pls check it out)
> 
> anyways so enjoy!

“Hey man I miss your collarbones.” 

No that’s stupid.

This is stupid. 

Leorio ran his hands through his hair, staring at the dimly lit screen of his phone.

His room was quiet and dark, and smelled damp. It was around 3:00 AM, and his eyes twitched with exhaustion. He sat perched at the end of his bed, his blankets crumpled underneath him. The cheap plastic clock hung on his wall ticked loudly. Leorio glanced up at the unbelievably loud piece of plastic. He remembered the day he bought it.

Well-he didn’t buy it. 

He had taken it from his high school’s science room on his last day of senior year. During lunch they had snuck into the science room and goofed around. Leorio couldn’t quite remember, but he didn’t think they were completely sober. 

——————

_“Hey Leorio”_

_Leorio turned from his important task of folding a fortune teller out of a post it note he had found stuck underneath a table, pushing up his glasses to look at his companion._

_“Yeah?”_

_“Let’s take this.”_

_The blonde pointed above a projector, at a clock, partially taped together with duct tape._

_“You wanna take Wings clock?” He blinked in confusion, staring down at the shorter teen, who looked completely serious._

_“Yes I do. You’re freakishly tall so I’m sure you’ll be able to reach it.”_

_Leorio thought about it briefly. Wing was their science teacher, and he wasn’t bad per say, but he wasn’t all that great either. He had his good moments._

_His eyes scanned the room. It was small, and didn’t have any windows, only a skylight on top. It always smelled a little bit like play dough. Light grey walls plastered with students' work and tables covered in drawings and profanities,a few of which were written by Leorio himself. He scanned past the four square tables with stools that were far too high up and far too wobbly, past the cheesy posters with puns that teachers thought were funny, briefly looking down at Wings desk, which he was currently sitting on, glancing at the papers strewn on the floor, and the messy game of hangman still written on the whiteboard, before finally ending at the clock._

_He had spent four years of his life nearly failing AP bio in this room, and today was his last day._

_“Alright lets do it.”_

_Kurapika grinned, his grey eyes shining brightly. Leorio watched him tuck a strand of soft golden hair behind his ear, his red earring glittering in the loud fluorescent lighting. Leorio stared at the shorter teens lips. They looked so soft._

_He was so beautiful._

—————

“Kurapika” 

Leorio was brought back from his hazy memory with a start, surprised by his own broken whisper. What was he doing again? 

Right. 

Kurapika. 

The name felt heavy in his mouth as he held down on the delete button, erasing his message. He’d start from square one. It was stupid to use song lyrics. Kurapika probably wouldn’t even remember it. And wasn’t the singer an abuser? Yeah scratch the song thing. He’d just try something else. 

He typed out “I miss your eyes.” before erasing it quickly. Kurapika was a bit touchy about his eyes, so he best not write that. 

Leorio stared blankly at his phone, rubbing his temple. There was just so much to say. But he only had one chance to say it.

The clock ticked loudly. 

————————

_The late summer air was thick, heat clinging to everything. It was the middle of the afternoon, the sky a brilliant, clear blue. The old AC was loud, filling the room with a constant noisy hum. Boxes waiting to be unpacked were stacked up near the door, cluttering up the already small space. He should probably be unpacking._

_But Leorio couldn’t care less._

_All he cared about was the blonde on top of him._

_Kurapika had Leorio pinned on his bed, his knees on either side of his legs, effectively straddling him. The taller man reached up to tuck a stray blonde hair behind the others ear, staring into his deep grey eyes._

_The blonde kissed around Leorio's jawline, slowly peppering light kisses down his neck, trailing upwards again to focus on sucking below his jaw, a bruise slowly forming._

_“Kurapika”_

_Leorio's voice was low and breathy,and their eyes met for a moment, pausing to stare at each other as if they weren’t real._

_Then Leorio grabbed Kurapika's head and their lips were crushed together again._

_Kurapika let out a small groan in surprise, and leaned deeply into the other mans kiss._

_Leorio felt like he was on fire. But a good fire. A fire that rested deep in his stomach and made him feel so fucking alive._

_Kurapika was soft and smooth but his palms were rough as they traced his body._

_His eyes were sharp and bright, filled with desire as they gazed into his._

_Leorio let out a soft moan as Kurapika dipped his hands beneath his waistband_

_//////_

_Kurapika had been helping him unpack._

_“Moving in somewhere by yourself is lonely.” He had declared, clutching the box as he marched in, ignoring Leorio's voice of concern. “So I’m here to make it less lonely. That’s what friends do right?”_

_For his first year of college, Leorio has managed to get a single person dorm, which he was quite happy about because he was in no way suitable to share a room with someone else. He was messy, and irritable, and had an incredibly irregular sleep schedule (although what college student doesn’t) and overall would probably make his roommate want to kill him by the end of the first week._

_So Kurapika helped him move in, and Leorio enjoyed their calm banter, and he also enjoying looking at the other man wearing a tank top (it was a rare sight that had occurred today only because it was sweltering outside)_

_Leorio soon discovered that fitted sheets were created by the devil._

_No matter how hard he tried, the sheet would always snap back off of the mattress._

_“Need some help?”_

_Kurapika was leaning against the wall, a bemused smile on his face._

_“Unfortunately yes.” Leorio grumbled, lying on his back in a state of defeat._

  
  


_And that was how Leorio ended up underneath Kurapika for the first time._

———————

He kept on writing and deleting, over and over again, his head swarming his thoughts. Why was it so hard to write just a few words? 

He just wanted to see Kurapika again

To hear his voice

To just talk to him 

Just for a moment. 

His chest ached, and his body felt heavy, tears pricking in the corner of his eyes. 

And he would never be able to see him if he couldn’t just send a goddamn text. 

He had asked both Gon and Killua if they had heard from Kurapika. 

Neither of them had. 

Killua, with his cool demeanor insisted that he was probably fine, but Gon seemed so terrified, the poor boy staying home from school for three days after becoming physically sick with worry, as Killua had informed him grumpily over the phone. 

Two weeks ago, Killua informed Leorio that it appeared that Kurapika was in fact, alive. 

“He texted me to ask if I had any music recommendations.” Killua said calmly. Gon was overjoyed.

Leorio was pissed .

“That bastard!” Leorio grumbled. “He completely disappears, I basically think he’s dead, and he has the audacity to just text you out of nowhere? About something as trivial as music?” 

“Aw was the old man worried?” Killua grinned from behind his milkshake. 

“I. Am. Twenty. one.” Leorio glared, and Killua just laughed. 

Leorio had stayed up all night hoping for a text from Kurapika

A text never came. 

But that was two weeks ago. Kurapika had access to a phone, and he wasn’t going to text Leorio, so Leorio would just have to text him.

But first he had to think of what to say. 

___________

_They never talked about it._

_They continued their lives as normal, hanging out, texting, calling, as best friends do._

_The fact that Kurapika moaned his name over the weekend was irrelevant._

_They wouldn’t talk about it._

_It wasn’t really a secret if they didn’t acknowledge that anything existed._

_And that worked pretty well for two years._

_/////////_

_It was pouring rain when Kurapika arrived at his door. It was a Saturday, and Leorio quickly invited the shivering man into his dorm, heating up a cup of tea leftover from the morning. (Leorio had been trying-and failing to give up on coffee) They exchanged pleasantries for a few minutes, Kurapika curled up on his couch and Leorio hovering anxiously nearby, but soon made a silent agreement, and next thing Leorio knew their clothes were on the floor and Kurapika’s lips were on his._

  
  


_Kurapika was lying on top of him, his head gently resting on his shoulder, one leg hitched around his waist. It was nice, Leorio thought, to cuddle on the couch._

_They didn’t usually cuddle after._

_They would just clean up and go back to being best friends._

_But here they were, Kurapika's leg wrapped around his waist, Leorio running his fingers through the other man's soft blonde hair._

_Maybe that’s why he said it._

_Or maybe that’s why he didn’t stop himself._

_He didn’t even realize he had said it until he felt Kurapika pull away._

_“I love you.”_

_It was quiet, but not quiet enough._

_Kurapika reacted immediately, sitting up, pulling himself away with wide, shaken eyes._

_“No you don’t.”_

_Hia voice cracked as he said it, and Leorio stared in broken confusion as Kurapika hurriedly stood up and collected his clothes._

_That was the last thing he said before he rushed out the door, Leaving Leorio alone, confused, and utterly torn._

_“No you don’t”_

__________

That was four months ago. Shortly after, Kurapika cut contact with everyone. 

Leorio sat there in the dark. The clock still ticking loudly. He blamed himself. Obviously. But Kurapika was _alive_. He was okay. Leorio still had a chance. 

He was about to begin re-writing his message for the hundredth time, when his phone began to buzz.

“Pikachu is calling” Filled the screen.

It was Kurapika.

**Author's Note:**

> Thats chapter one! And god I am not capable of writing anything mildly sexual. I'll update the next chapter sometime in the next week, and if you have any feedback or suggestions I'd love to hear it!
> 
> comments would be greatly appreciated, and thanks for reading!!


End file.
